Fight me!
by Evercold
Summary: Temari wants her honour restored, and keeps challenging a certain Konohan lazyass. Yet though he refuses her every time, she finally comes up with a wager that he cannot deny.ShikaTema oneshot. Rated T to be safe


**A/n: Okaay, do you know the feeling that you just stole somebody's idea? Cuz that's how I'm feeling right now. Well this is a oneshot that I wrote in a weak moment and felt like posting. Oh by the way, I wrote chess instead of shogi because I know how chess works, and since I've never played shogi, I have no idea about the rules :/**

"Fight me!"

Her insistent reached him on the hill on which he dazed all day. She approached him with long strides. As always he was silent, she cursed him for ignoring her and marched all the way over to look down at him.

_Gawd he was SO annoying._

"well?" she asked demandingly. She simply _had_ to fight him. Ever since the chuunin exams she couldn't simply forget the way he had had her totally in his mercy.

"no" he said with the hint of a smirk on his frustratingly bored face. She asked him every time she came to Konoha but every time the answer was the same.

"I could just attack you, you know" she said, now it was her turn to smirk, if she attack him he _oughta_ defend himself, right?

_Whatta'ya gonna say now, shrimp?_

She sat down, whilst staring at him.

"My mom is scarier than you" he stated matter-of-factly while shrugging in a way that any Nara could be proud of.

_How dared he?!_

She leaned over while grapping a hold of his flakjacket, with that she pinned him to the ground, forcing him to look at her.

"Play chess against me then" she said, almost whispering for unknown reasons

_He's so damn close, and fully mine for the taking… wait… WHAT?!_

His eyes locked into hers as he looked like somebody considering it.

"Whatever, let go of me" he said shaking of her hands before raising himself to sit. He bit his thumb and a small trickle of blood soon coloured his teeth a reddish hue. She chuckled faintly as he drew forth a scroll.

_Of course he had a chessboard ready for summoning_

A poof of smoke broke their eye contact for a second, making her aware of the fact that it had been constant up until that point.

"If I win I want you to stop asking me to fight you" he said seriously.

_How predictable… wait, why didn't he just ask me to leave him alone?_

Slightly surprised she sought out his eyes but they betrayed no emotion whatsoever.

"If I win…" she started but realized that even if she demanded of him to fight her, he wouldn't really put any effort into the fight and it would be pointless anyways. So instead she simply studied her opponent, her nemesis as she liked to call him, hoping it might give her _some_ idea of what would be disastrous for him to do. Her gaze fell upon his face. He had indeed grown more mature over time. The dreaming look hadn't changed the least but he had grown a confidence, he almost reeked of it compared to how he used to be. To everybody else he seemed ordinary in _every_ way, which was _exactly _that which made him such an excellent ninja, people constantly underestimated him, which could prove fatal.

He had grown quite muscular too, actually. She had no idea how, but he wasn't the kind of person that worked out. Her eyes went from it's detour to his torso and back to his face, now no longer childish it had actually had become quite handsome in a serious kind o way, at least so _she_ thought. Of course she knew that if she as much as tried to suggest this to any other kunoichi she would be laughed out of town.

Anyways, the opinions of other people didn't matter to her, she still found his smirk sexy, in it's own way, and his real smiles could get her all blushy like some little, confused fangirl who had just encountered Uchiha Sasuke walking down the street.

She was indeed crazy about the younger boy, no doubt about that, but she would rather kill herself than admit it.

Her gaze fell upon his lips and she began to wonder, just how they would taste. They seemed so soft, and would probably fit perfectly into hers, were they to be connected. Suddenly those very lips began to move.

"Well?!" he asked, interrupting her train of thoughts. After one last gaze to his lips she made up her mind.

"If I win, I want you to kiss me" she told him with a degree of certainty in her voice. He did seem quite thrown back at the moment by that, but then a smirk erupted on his face and moved the first piece, indicating that the game had begun.

She really did her best since she really wanted to win, but he kept taking her pieces one by one, pushing her back on the board. She was about to give up and flick her king when suddenly she saw a hole in his defence. She looked up at him, it seemed strange that he would make that kind of fatal mistake, but he did seem to be quite focused on the other side of the board and she noticed why; he was one move away from winning.

_But not this time_

She moved her piece ever so slowly watching his eyes widen as he realized his mistake. A smirk appeared on her face and grew until it erupted into a wide smile.

"I win!"

There was a large portion of triumph in her voice. She had just defeated the genius, konoha's number one strategist.

"Troublesome" he predictably said but moved the board aside nevertheless in order to give her what she deserved. Suddenly his lips were upon hers, not too hard – not to soft. She moaned slightly before realizing and blushing but presser against him as he nibbled her lower lip. She closed her eyes in order to focus her senses on this wonderful feeling when suddenly it was gone. She was left with wide open eyes, panting slightly.

_Damn, who taught him to kiss like that?!_

"I want my honour restored" he told her with a shrug, "rematch, same wager"

She looked upon him with a cocked eyebrow. Why did she have a feeling that she was going to win this game too?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I said, just a crazy idea. If you liked it, kindly do review!


End file.
